


Turn

by 796116311389



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, there's art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/796116311389/pseuds/796116311389
Summary: "God John! If you would just turn and face me. Look into my eyes and tell me you don't feel the same."





	Turn

**Author's Note:**

> There's art for this. If you want to see. I can't figure out how to embed the picture in the story.
> 
> Link: http://red-pen-revolution.tumblr.com/post/173330880230/turn-god-john-if-you-would-just-turn-and-face

"God John! If you would just turn and face me. Lookinto my eyes and tell me you don't feel the same." Sherlock shouts after John.

He doesn't turn around, but he does stop. His left hand clenches and he turns his face skyward. He lets out a rueful laugh.

 _'Oh, this is rich,'_ he thinks to himself.

He looks down the street. They're somewhere in South London. The street is fairly busy with people milling about, but they might as well not be there. His every sense is tied to Sherlock who is standing behind him down the street.

He lifts his hand and covers his eyes, it's too much.

Of course he feels the same. Has done since day one. He might not have known exactly what it was back then, but, oh, he did know he wanted something unattainable.

Untouchable.

At first he thought he was respecting Sherlock's wishes, but as time went on he realised he was protecting himself, hiding behind others assumptions and trying to carve that part of himself away.

That small part that _loves_ Sherlock. Wants to _make love_ with Sherlock.

He can feel that Sherlock has moved closer to him, is standing directly behind him.

Every atom of John is straining to join every atom of Sherlock. Like a dual star system, dancing around each other, drawing inexorably closer until they consume each other in one great moment of light.

Sherlock told him once he was a conductor of light.

He drops his hand, but his eyes are still closed.

Sherlock's hands are on his shoulders, gently turning him around. He can feel Sherlock's breath on his face. It's humid and warm in the bitter cold.

They're surrounded by so many people and yet so utterly alone in this moment. There's only the two of them right now.

Sherlock moves his left hand from John's shoulder and runs his fingers through John's hair, cradles his head.

John makes a pained face at such gentle tenderness.

God, he can feel the love in that touch.

The reverence.

"John. Open your eyes. Look at me."

Sherlock is so close to his face. He can feel every whispered word like a caress across his lips.

He can still run. He can turn from Sherlock's gentle hold. He can still deny everything.

He could.

He doesn't want to though. He just wants to love the man in front of him and be loved. It's pure and unconditional.

 _'God. I want this.'_ John thinks to himself.

He opens his eyes.


End file.
